


Gimme Some Lovin'

by commanderkate (admiralkate)



Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralkate/pseuds/commanderkate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For whatever reason Wash and Taylor have to spend 24 in quarantine, doctors orders. How will they pass the time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gimme Some Lovin'

“The incubation period of the infection is usually about 18 to 20 hours. I want you both quarantined for at least 24, to make sure you don’t show any symptoms.” Dr Shannon made some notes on the plex she held. “While you’re both exhibiting the appropriate antibodies in your blood work, I don’t want to take any risks to the new pilgrims who haven’t yet developed immunity. This strain looks particularly…” she went on like that for a while. Wash was all for the onward march of science, as Taylor would say, but there was only so much microbiology she was able to listen to without zoning out. She looked over at her fellow inmate, who gave her a knowing glance. He was having trouble paying attention too. 

Something Elisabeth said then snapped Wash’s attention back to her. “What was that last part?”

“You’re going to have to stay out there for the moment. It’s far easier than trying to set up a quarantine area in the main colony.” The Doctor gave Taylor an apologetic look. “I know that might not be entirely comfortable for you, considering what happened last time, but this particular pathogen won’t mess with your memory, I promise.”

Taylor sighed and ran a hand over his face. “Another reason why the two of us shouldn’t leave the colony at the same time.”

“It was meant to be just a routine patrol,” Wash said, knowing it was her fault they were both here. She’d used cabin fever as an excuse to go OTG, wanting the time alone with him. _Now I really will get cabin fever, but at least the company is decent._

Taylor gave her a look. “When is anything ever routine?”

Dr. Shannon outlined a few more things she wanted them to take note of, and then signed off. 

Wash and Taylor turned to face each other. “First rule of quarantine. You are not, under any circumstances to make coffee. Is that understood?”

Taylor gave his Lieutenant a long hard stare, playing along. “Understood,” he sighed. “Any more rules, ma’am?”

“Of course,” she said, with a barely concealed smirk, and proceeded to outline several more things her Commander was not to do. These included, but were not limited to, leaving the toilet seat up or wet towels on the floor, and any kind of food preparation. He agreed to all with good grace, then donned his armour and went to check the perimeter. Humming. Wash shook her head, and started on lunch. 

…

_Gimme some lovin’_ Taylor sang silently to himself as he walked the perimeter. _Gimme, gimme some lovin’_. The cables were at least intact this time. Whatever Malcolm had coated them with seemed to be keeping the wildlife away. He completed his circuit, and resumed humming aloud as he stepped inside and secured the doors. 

“What _are_ you humming?” Wash asked as Taylor took his armour off near the kitchen. 

“Spencer Davis,” he said. 

“Who?”

He gave an exaggerated gasp. “So uncultured, Wash!”

“Yeah, whatever.” She placed sandwiches onto plates. “Your taste in music is as bad as your taste in coffee.”

“For that comment, you’ve earned 24 hours of this:” He cleared his throat. “ _Well my temperature is rising, got my feet on the floor_ ,” he sang.

“Oh, please stop!” 

But he didn’t. “ _And I'm so glad you made it, so glad you made it; You got to gimme some lovin', gimme gimme some lovin'_.”

…

Sitting with her socked feet tucked under her, Wash checked through the security logs in the Outpost’s main computer; not for any particular reason, but just to keep occupied. She worried that if she was in any closer proximity to Taylor after the last couple of hours she was either going to gag him or jump him. Just on dark, Taylor wandered into the room, stretching his arms over his head.

“Good nap?” Wash asked. 

“Hmmm.” He pulled up a chair next to her. “Riveting reading there, Wash?”

“Better than your singing.” She regretted that comment instantly. 

“ _Gimme some lovin’-_ ”

“Fine!” she growled, leant over and kissed him, not at all gently.*

She smiled in triumph at his surprised grunt, but the feeling was short lived, as he recovered from his shock to wrap his arms around her and haul her into his lap. He devoured her mouth, and she grazed her teeth over his bottom lip. He growled as he gripped her hips with both hands and pulled her closer. He slid his palms up her back under her top. He flicked the catch on her bra, and brought his hands round to cup her breasts. He circled her nipples in his palms. 

Wash pressed herself into him, down on the hardness she could fell through the layers of fabric between them. The pressure did nothing but increase the ache. A tiny, insignificant voice in the back of her mind tried to remind her who she was, who he was, that there would be ramifications of this, _and what the hell were they doing?_ but that voice was promptly smothered as Taylor pressed a hot, open-mouthed kiss to that spot under her ear.

Wash grabbed a fistful of Taylor’s hair and dragged his lips back to hers. She couldn’t remember kissing ever being this good. His hands were still busy under her top, and she gasped as he pinched her with just enough force. He grasped her hips again and pushed her to her feet. Her moment of uncertainty vanished as he stood and pulled her flush against his body.

Then her top was gone. She tugged his shirt over his head and latched her lips to his collarbone as she busied her hands with his belt. His own were on her shoulders and she felt him slide her bra down her arms and throw it somewhere. Wash tripped over her boots as they staggered their way to the nearest sleeping quarters. 

Within sight of the bed, Taylor lifted her by the backs of her thighs to wrap her legs around him. They fell onto the covers in an ungainly heap, and both huffed out a laugh. Taylor kicked off his unlaced boots, and Wash used her hands and then her feet to shove his pants and shorts down his legs. He hissed as the elastic grazed over his cock. She lay on the bed as he knelt on the end and practically tore her cargos and underwear off her and reefed them down her calves. He pressed his mouth to her and she arched her back off the bed. He spent a few moments there on his knees before her, her fingers clenching in his hair.

He covered her body with his and kissed her again. She slid her tongue against his, sucking at his lower lip. She felt his cock between her legs, against her heat. “Ok?” he said. It was the first word either had spoken (or would speak) for some time. She nodded and pressed her hands to his sides to encourage him. 

He positioned himself and pressed into her. She groaned at the feeling of exquisite fullness. He held himself still for a moment, hot breaths against her neck. She brought her knees up to cross her ankles behind him as he began to thrust. Wash dug her heels into his buttocks to press him deeper. He rocked into her, with a roll at the end of each stroke that hit her in _just_ the right spot. She didn’t take long to peak – the adrenaline and insanity of the moment pushing her over the edge when he rubbed his thumb over her clit. She was vaguely aware of him grinning down at her as she came off the high. She ran her hands up and down his back, then shifted her weight and flipped them. 

Wash straddled him, ran her hands over his chest, slid her fingers down his arms to lace with his own. She pushed his hands into the pillow above his head. Holding him like that, she rolled her hips and enjoyed his groan. She licked and bit her way over his chest as she moved over him, squeezing him on each down-stroke.

His hands clenched on hers, and she relented, letting him go. He gripped her hips in both hands, pulling her down on him in the rhythm he needed. He growled out something that could have been her name as he came, grinding into her with such force that she knew they’d both hurt in the morning. He pressed his thumb against her again, as he pushed into her in the aftershocks, and she came again, throwing her head back. He enjoyed the spectacle and her long hair tickling his thighs. Wash collapsed over him and pressed her face to his chest, gasping. After a few moments of nothing but their heavy breathing, Taylor found her hands and laced their fingers together. 

“You’ve killed me.” He groaned, then groaned again as she flexed around him.

“You asked for it,” she laughed, and started humming as she kissed him.

…

Elisabeth looked at her watch. Time to check in with Outpost 3. She flicked on her terminal in her small office and made the call. There was no answer. She used her medical override to open the connection. “Commander Taylor? Lieutenant Washington?” Just as Elisabeth began to worry, she noticed something in the camera’s field of view. On the floor in the middle of the room was a woman’s boot. Not far from that she could see a t-shirt that looked an awful lot like the tight black one’s the Commander favoured. And over there was a black bra. _Uh huh_. 

“Whatcha up to?” Jim said from behind her, and she jumped. She hadn’t heard him come in. 

“Ah,” she stammered, “Just checking in on the Commander and Wash.”

Jim nodded. “Probably bored out of their minds.”

Over the comm they heard a distinctive female voice moan, “Right _there_!”

“Like this?” Taylor could be heard clearly. 

“Oh, God!” 

Elisabeth flicked the terminal off quickly, blushing, as Jim started chuckling. _Does this come under doctor/patient privilege?_

…

The Sherriff was waiting for them as they rolled through the gate. “So,” he said, worryingly chipper, “did you find something to do to pass the time?”

**Author's Note:**

> * I know this bit was rather far-fetched, but I ran out of inspiration there.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Well my temperature is rising got my feet on the floor_  
>  Crazy people rocking 'cause they want to go more  
> Let me in baby I don't know what you got  
> But you better take it easy 'cause this place is hot  
> And I'm so glad you made it, so glad you made it  
> You got to gimme some lovin', gimme gimme some lovin' 
> 
>  
> 
> _Well I feel so good, everybody's getting high_  
>  You better take it easy 'cause the place is on fire  
> Been a hard day and I don't know what to do  
> Wait a minute Baby, this could happen to you  
> And I'm so glad we made it, so glad we made it  
> You got to gimme some lovin', gimme gimme some lovin' 
> 
>  
> 
> _Well I feel so good, everybody's getting high_  
>  You better take it easy 'cause the place is on fire  
> Been a hard day nothing went too good  
> Now we're gonna relax just like everybody should.  
> And I'm so glad we made it, so glad we made it  
> You got to gimme some lovin', gimme gimme some lovin'


End file.
